


Raymond Trades Food for a Favor

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Food Kink, Gluttony, Inflation, M/M, Messy eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Teasing, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, cock growth, dominant raymond, submissive radicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: Raymond and Radicles have been dating for a while, but only now do they discover that they're both suckers for the same thing. Granted, one prefers one job and the other prefers the other, which works well for the two. But it's certainly a learning experience regardless; robots just don't understand humanoid anatomy.





	Raymond Trades Food for a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's another weight gain story. Hopefully you enjoy this one, too. Yes, all these are somewhat similar in their structure and all, but I'm practicing how I can write these and I might branch out to some other stuff eventually. But, again, I'm also writing these for myself and I'm trying to write the style of story that I failed to find, so I won't branch too far off. I'm trying to write the type of stuffing story that is few and far between. Sure rapid weight gain is unrealistic, but you have to admit, it's pretty hot. But sorry for my own indulgences, enjoy my work. Give me advice or criticism (about the writing, not the fetish), or maybe even just what you thought about it. I always like hearing about it! And sorry for taking so long to write this, I'll try to not take so long writing my next one.

* * *

“You cooked this?”

 

“Indeed I did.”

 

Raymond sat next to Radicles at a table, which had a plate of hot food sitting on it. Rad sat with the plate before him, a fork and knife in hand.

 

“How’d you get so good at cooking? I thought you couldn't eat stuff?” Rad asked in between bites of steak.

 

“I’m just good.” Raymond dramatically held his head up high. Rad looked at him, impressed, causing Raymond to chuckle. “No, no, I _am_ good, but I certainly also read plenty of cookbooks and read stuff online.”

 

“Well, it payed off, I guess.” Rad praised, his mouth full of food, “But, uh, why’d you start cooking? Cause, uh, you still can't eat it.”

 

Raymond held a fork upright with a finger placed on top of it, spinning around using its own gravity. “Well, I thought it might be fun to get into something like that, you know?” Raymond smirked, “I’ve also got to keep my boyfriend fed and happy.”

 

Rad blushed as he swallowed his mouthful of meat. “You did this for me?”

 

“It was a factor in wanting to learn.”

 

Rad smiled dumbly as he awwed at his boyfriend's consideration. “Now I’ve gotta figure out a way to pay you back.”

 

“I’m sure you'll figure it out,” Raymond muttered, hiding a sly undertone to his voice.

 

Rad finished the food Raymond had prepared with a content sigh. He sat the fork and knife on the cleaned plate and pushed it away from him as he leaned back into his chair. He put his hand atop his somewhat bloated middle. “That was good, you know.” Rad burped as he put a fist in front of his mouth. “You should cook for people more often.”

 

“You're just saying that cause you want me to cook _you_ more food,” Raymond teased.

 

“I wouldn't mind if you did.”

 

Raymond smirked. “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah,” Rad continued, oblivious to Raymond's growing sly attitude.

 

“Well, I _did_ prepare more food, if you wanted it.”

 

Rad sat up, neither excited nor dismayed, but rather simply surprised. “You cooked _more_ food?”

 

“Well, yes, I did.”

 

“Uh, well, I’m sure it tastes great, just like this steak you made, but I’m full.”

 

Raymond grinned sinsterly, “Are you so sure?” He leaned over, in Rad’s face, who gulped.

 

“Uh… yes?”

 

“I don't think so, Rad.”

 

Rad blushed. “Whaddya mean?”

 

“I think you can pay me back by enjoying the rest of the dinner I made for you.” Raymond walked his fingers up Rad’s partially distended, exposed abs and to Rad’s face, where he used his index finger to poke his nose. “What do you think?”

 

Rad cleared his throat. “Well, uh, how much more is there?” He seemed considerably anxious, but with a tinge of enjoyment, mostly because of the flirting Raymond was fitting in.

 

“You’ll see,” Raymond teased.

 

“Gosh, you big flirt, fine. I’ll eat, if that's what you want, ya big weirdo,” Rad gave in, still having fun with bis boyfriend, despite not quite wanting to continue eating. He had been telling the full truth earlier; he _was_ pretty full. Hopefully there wasn't much more for him to fit in there.

 

“Good. I’ll be right back,” Raymond singsonged as he left back to the kitchen of Rad’s currently empty house.

 

Rad nervously sat there, his stomach churning quietly in the silence, only interrupted occasionally by clanking from the kitchen. But, while he didn't really want to eat, he _did_ say he’d repay Raymond, and besides, he couldn't make Raymond unhappy. And there was the added bonus of quiet, sensual flirting, which had already brought a small bulge to Rad’s pants.

 

Raymond stepped back in, a few plates balancing in his hands and one on his arm. He set them down on the comparably small table one by one. Rad’s eyes widened. Eating all of this would be a challenge. “So, is this good?” Raymond asked, his sly smirk back.

 

“...It’s a lot of food.”

 

“That won't be a problem for a great hero like you, will it?” Raymond reached over Rad’s shoulders, his head sat by his jugular and his hands caressing the inside of Rad’s crop top. His surprisingly warm hands caressed his boyfriend's pecs, leading Rad to blush, which had barely gone away for a couple minutes now.

 

“Uh, no! Of course not!” Rad replied, shivering, his nipples hard. “I can eat food, I do it all the time!” Rad reassured himself with mostly fake vigor.

 

“That's what I like to hear,” Raymond whispered into Rad's ear as he pulled his head away. God, this was a side of Raymond Rad had only barely seen. That one clumsy fling the two had a while ago was the closest he had gotten, yet this was still just as he remembered. Sensual, professional, and yet still gaudy. Rad felt a shiver go down his spine just thinking about it. Maybe there would be more than just swallowing food here tonight. Rad subtly nodded as he looked down at the food before him.

 

Rad had been looking at this homemade pizza in front of him since it was placed on the table, but only just now had he registered it was there. Despite definitely being homemade, it looked as if it could’ve been bought from a pizza shop. It was cooked, at least seemingly, correctly, and had plenty of sausage and pepperoni on top. And, it seemed Raymond had already sliced it for him, which was proved by the dirty pizza cutter that was cast to the side of the plate. Rad’s mouth watered; he had to admit, this was some fantastic looking food.

 

“Eat it.” Raymond demanded with an authoritative tone. He now stood to side, intently watching Rad. He looked rather imposing. Rad felt blood course through his crotch as he grabbed one of the slices. He took a bite, and the typical taste of good pizza filled his mouth. Greasy cheese and rich sauce were mixed in between Rad’s teeth as he chewed, slowly getting the flavor of the food. Finishing that bite, he took another, and another. Soon he was on another slice as he tried to appease Raymond, who seemed to express no countenance in particular.

 

Rad continued with the pizza as he felt his stomach growl and strain against the food that had been begrudgingly put there. Raymond simply watched with fierce eyes as Rad ate his food. Rad finished the pizza with a groan as he leaned back to rub his abdomen. Bloated, his abs seemed mostly gone as his stomach distended out. His crop top had a couple small dots of sauce on it, and his lips were red with sauce. “Was that it?” Rad asked, hoping for a 'yes’, but expecting a 'no’.

 

Raymond chuckled, almost darkly, “No, you're not even close, babe. You’ve still got plenty to shove down your pie hole before I’m done with you.” Rad shivered. As he thought about what was happening, it was weird, and normally he would be opposed to this, and would've said something, but now, he wouldn't. His cock strained against his pink pants as he wished to be able to pull it out and jack it off, but Raymond had plans for him, and by god, he’d obey them.

 

Raymond pulled the large plate covered with grease away and sat in front of Rad a plate of cheeseburgers.

 

“Hey, I can't eat, like, _ten_ hamb—”

 

Raymond shushed his boyfriend and leaned right up to his right ear. “You can. You will. And you'll enjoy it.” Raymond quietly moaned into Rad’s ear as he slid his now hot hand down Rad’s chest again. “Now stuff your face, you pig.”

 

Rad blushed again and reached for a cheeseburger as Rad pulled his out from his shirt. Rad bit into the cheeseburger, which was topped with such rich, melted cheese. It tasted fantastic, and he’d probably finish it in seconds if he wasn't so full of food. But he'd eat it regardless— Raymond wanted him to, and as far as Rad was concerned, that was purpose enough.

 

Raymond squatted down behind Rad’s chair, wrapping his arms around it and its user, resting his hands on Rad’s belly, rubbing his hands on the warm, taut blue skin. Rad finished the greasy burgers as quick as he could, stuffing his face with food faster than he really wanted to. He groaned as he leaned back again. He suddenly tensed up as Raymond moved his hand up to Rad’s pecs. Rad felt Raymond's hand move over them, and Rad felt them for the first time as soft rather than hard. He looked down. His crop top served as a bra almost, containing now soft, flabby breasts with perky nipples that stood upright. His chest was simply chubby and hilly, the blue skin almost looking completely unfamiliar to Rad. His stomach was different, too, as it was now a fat belly that was only a tad short of having love handles and rolls. His arms were no longer bulging with muscle, instead surrounded by fat, and his legs were exceptionally fatter, since no muscle was there before. His thighs were flattened against the chair he sat on. His pants surprisingly still held together against the new size of Rad’s legs. The skinny pink pants now conformed to the chubbier legs, which looked uncomfortable to say the least.

 

“Oh god, my abs. My pecs! My muscles! They melted away!” Rad panicked.

 

Raymond moaned as he slid his hand across the round moobs of the alien. Rad’s frown fades as Raymond whispered into his ear. “I love it.”

 

“I, uh, you, um, like it?”

 

“Of course. You're so soft,” Raymond chirped.

 

“Oh, uh. Fuck.” Rad smiled. “It’s just that, I didn't expect to be so much… bigger.”

 

“Well, fatty, when you eat so much delicious, fat food, you’re bound to end up as a gluttonous lardball.”

 

Rad exhaled sharply. “What was that?”

 

“You stuffed your maw full of food until you lost all your muscle, and now you’ll keep going until you can't move. You’ll keep eating cause it feels good, and you'll get fatter and fatter until you can't even walk. Isn't that right, piggy?”

 

Rad groaned with delight. “Yeah.”

 

“What was that, pig?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oink for me, pig.”

 

“Oink.”

 

“Louder, you obese pig.”

 

“Oink oink.”

 

“Now stuff your face with this, you fucking pig.” Raymond sat a plate of fudge cake down on the table.

 

“I don't have a fork or a—”

 

“Pigs like you eat with their hands. Fill your face, you lardball.”

 

Rad obliged without a second thought. He grabbed a chunk of cake with his hand, instantly coating it in thick, brown icing. He pulled the cake to his mouth and ate it out of his hand before licking the icing off of his fingers, getting the chocolate all over his face. It was on his nose, his pudgy cheeks, and completely obscured his lips.

 

Raymond slipped under the table and began to pull off the stretched pink pants from Rad as he stuffed his face, pushing cake down his fat throat. He grabbed even bigger chunks with both of his hands and moaned through it, which got muffled through the food.

 

Raymond slid his mouth over just the tip of Rad's large dick. The swollen head easily filled half of Raymond's mouth as he slowly wrapped his tongue around it. He played with it in his mouth as icing coated Rad’s throat and mouth. He continued to stuff his maw with fattening cake as Raymond slowly slid his mouth over the rest of Rad’s huge, throbbing cock. It easily touched the back of Raymond's surprisingly warm and soft throat. He even carefully made sure not to stab Rad’s fat stomach with his nose.

 

Rad involuntarily thrusted his hips forward and backward as he continued to moan and swallow cake. His fat moobs jiggled with the pace as did his obese belly. His round, flabby stomach was only punctuated with his deep navel, and his crop top was practically a napkin, having been completely coated in icing and sodden with grease. His breasts shined through the crop top, which now actually strained against the round moobs, the nipples pushing against the fabric even more. His thighs now touched each other as his cock stuck between the two.

 

Raymond refused to gag as he pushed the erection all the way to the back his throat before pulling back, having all but the tip leave his mouth. Rad refused to gag too, his throat coated with all sorts of food, yet still he continued. He continued to fatten his obese body up with sugar as he leaned forward with all of his force, his thighs accidentally clapping against each other as he briefly pulled them apart before pushing them back together. Raymond’s cheeks filled with hot, sticky cum as Rad finally reached climax, his orgasm sending shivers down his body which involuntarily shook his fat form. Raymond paused before he swallowed the mouthful of cum. Rad fell back into the chair, and the chair strained against his weight.

 

Rad swallowed the cake that was still in his mouth and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Raymond stood up from underneath the table, using a napkin sat nearby to wipe his mouth. Rad then sat upright and smiled.

 

“You sure know how to cook, huh?”


End file.
